


Witchy Brat

by theanonymousj



Series: Fire Emblem Musings [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/theanonymousj
Summary: The first meeting between Saizo and Orochi as cited in their B support: Orochi takes a look into Saizo's future.





	Witchy Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about tarot cards I did my best just enjoy the fic.

Saizo stood by his father and brother, the top of his head only as high as his father’s hip even on tip toes, but still an inch or so above Kaze. The throne room was indeed a magnificent space within the palace, all white marble pillars with huge, colourful tapestries and drapes hanging between them, and the throne itself on a similar marble pedestal, upholstered in rich red velvet with twinkling glass beads. Bright light shone through the stained glass windows behind the throne, and to the left and right of it, warming the space in red, pink, and orange hues. It felt grand to simply be present there.

A twinkling of laughter caught Saizo’s attention, a light and airy noise echoing behind him and to his left. Leaving his father in deep conversation, and his brother far too frightened by disobedience to wander from their father’s side, he tip toed over the white slabs of the floor to the nearest column. The laughter chimed again and he weaved further between the pillars. For a brief moment a figure dancing passed his peripheral vision, but on turning to face the figure discovered only a violet scarf falling slowly to the ground. He snatched out of the air, the silky fabric cool and smooth in his grip. It smelt of frankincense, spicy and heady.

“That’s my scarf!”

The snapping voice was loud against the distant murmurings of the king and his father, and he spun on his heal to face a girl, perhaps a little younger than him, her lilac locks done up in buns, held by a single gold comb, and her tiny body draped in more silk and tiny, glinting beads.

“Give it back.”

Wordlessly Saizo handed over the cloth, and the girl wrapped it about her shoulders before pulling a set of cards from the folds of her trousers.

“I’m a fortune teller, you know. I could tell you your future.”

“You’re a witch.” His father had warned him of witchcraft, the unnatural magic wielded by ungodly men and women. Although it was a deadly serious accusations, the girl laughed and shook her head.

“Witches are bad. I’m not bad, I’m good. I tell fortunes.”

Saizo gave in, “so what’s my fortune?”

The girl mumbled something, then lay the silk scarf on the ground and knelt before it, placing down her cards with great care. Saizo joined her on the floor, entranced by the methodical turning and swapping of each card.

“What’s your name?” he asked, eyes still focused on the girl’s nimble fingers as she put another two cards together.

“Orochi.”

“That’s a weird name.”

“Saizo is a weird name.”

That shut him up for several long seconds of utter disbelief.

“How do you know my name?”

She shrugged, smiling down at the cards and finally flipping a small cross of them over onto the picture side. The first was a great golden wheel set amongst a brandeis blue sky, haloed angels in each of the four corners. The second was a yellowed skeleton sat astride an impressive steed, ghostly white with its front hooves raised high above the dead grasses, poised to lurch forward. The next showed a man hanging from a branch by his feet, his scalp grazing the ground below him, and two more showed a crescent moon and ten swords, each with a differently elaborate hilt.

With a low chuckle Orochi met Saizo’s eyes.

“I see great misfortune; I see death.”

His father was right – witches were evil! Saizo stood up on shaky legs and sprinted between the pillars until he was safely bag at his father’s side, tears welling up in his eyes. He vowed to never associate with witches from that day onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me with kudos and comments, thanks for reading x


End file.
